


Take Me Home Tonight

by Lambda



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambda/pseuds/Lambda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael go to prom as just friends, but perhaps they leave as something a little more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Another Mavin one-shot. It's probably a little better than my last one but idk. Enjoy~

"Oh come on, Michael, it'll be fun!"

"Prom? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun! We'll go as friends and hang out and have fun! Then we can go back to my place and play Halo and maybe have a sleepover!"

\-----

Michael regretted saying yes as he struggled with his tie. He hated school events and never pictured himself going to prom let alone going to prom with Gavin, even if they were going as just friends. Why didn't he just say no? Oh yeah, it was because Gavin would have bothered him until he said yes, and maybe because he hated saying no to Gavin. There was something about the disappointed look on that adorable brit's face when he was told 'no' that Michael couldn't stand. Wait, adorable? No, Gavin wasn't adorable. He was annoying and obnoxious, definitely NOT adorable. Michael pushed the thought aside and continued fumbling with his tie. He had to hurry up and get ready since he needed to pick Gavin up in about 15 minuets. He finally managed to get his tie looking decent enough that he was sure no one would care that it wasn't tied properly.

Michael sighed as he grabbed his car keys, time to pick up his 'date'.

\-----

Gavin was beaming as he clipped on a red bowtie. He didn't think Michael would say yes. It was going to be wonderful, they would go together and have fun and take pictures and maybe slow dance. Of course, they were going as friends, just friends. He enjoyed being around Michael, always teasing and joking around with him. It was the best. Sometimes he thought he  _like_ liked Michael, but that was just silly. They were only friends, and besides, Michael didn't like him like that. At least, he was pretty sure Michael didn't lie him like that, but maybe... no. Michael and him were ONLY friends and nothing more.

Gavin looked in the mirror and tidied up his hair a bit. There, perfect. He was all ready to go, just as Michael pulled up in front of his house. This was going to be the best night ever.

\----- 

The car ride there was filled with singing, joking, laughing, and talk about the newest episodes of Game of Thrones and The Walking Dead. When they arrived at the noise-filled school gymnasium, they decided to hang out in the corner, by the bleachers, and continue their conversations. Michael had moved the conversation to talking about some new movie he heard about, called Lazer Team or something like that, but he noticed Gavin looking kind of distracted.

"Hey, dude, you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna go grab some punch, want some?"

"Sure."

Gavin returned soon with two plastic red solo cups filled with punch and a big smirk on his face. He handed one to Michael. Michael took a drink but it tasted... off.

"Gavin... what did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You obviously did something to the punch, what did you do?"

" _I_ didn't do anything, our good friend Ray, however, did."

"And what exactly did Ray do?"

"He might have spiked the punch..."

"What?! Dude, he's gonna get in major trouble!"

"YOLO, right?"

"I'm not drinking spiked punch." Michael shoved his drink in Gavin's hand.

"Fine more for me."

Michael sighed, he had a bad feeling about this.

\-----

An hour had passed and Gavin was completely wasted. Michael had been trying to keep him out of trouble, but he had had it. Gavin was too much to handle normally, and he was at least ten times worse when drunk. Michael was just done, Gavin, and a gym full of drunk teenagers, had completely ruined his mood.

"Gavin, I think it's time to go home. Come on, we can hang out at your house and play Halo or something."

"But Micool. I don't wanna go."

"Well too bad, because you're drunk off your ass! Now come on."

Michael half-led, half-dragged Gavin out of the gym and into the car.

As soon as they got into the car, Gavin started messing around with the radio.

"Will you stop that?"

"But-"

"Will you just shut up and not mess with anything?!"

Gavin looked extremely upset but still obeyed Michael's commands. Michael felt bad, he didn't mean to yell at him but... he just had different plans for how this night was going to turn out. He wasn't supposed to be taking care of a drunk Gavin, he was supposed to be dancing all night with the person he liked. Not that he liked Gavin or anything. Okay, maybe he liked Gavin...

"Hey, Michael..."

"What, Gavin?"

"This was a really nice night. I like this, I like you." 

"What?"

Michael glanced over next to him and found that Gavin had passed out in his front seat. Michael was left alone with the radio blasting some dumb, cheesy 80s song.

 

 

_'Take me home tonight_

_I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light_

_Take me home tonight_

_Listen, honey, just like Ronnie sang_

_Be my little baby.'_


End file.
